


please don't hate me

by yolo_jackie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, episode 1x06 coda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	please don't hate me

Теа тратит на сборы вдвое больше времени, чем обычно: платье приходится переодеть несколько раз, а вариаций прически сменилось и того больше. Этот вечер важен, окей? Томми говорил о какой-то заинтересовавшей его девушке, Томми пригласил её, Томми сказал "люблю тебя", и Теа не хочет думать о том, как часто он произносил эти слова — в мире Теа ими просто так не разбрасываются.

Когда Теа понимает, что пресловутая девушка — это не она сама, она хватает бокал шампанского с подноса официанта и выпивает его залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. После четвертого бокала она перестает считать.

Теа думает, как можно было быть такой глупой. Пиджак Томми бережно накинут на плечи, пока Теа освобождается от остатков ужина, опираясь рукой на стену: она расчитывала на его рубашку утром после секса — не на пиджак вечером после алкогольного отравления. Томми терпеливо ждёт, чтобы отвезти её домой.

— Не ненавидь меня, — тихо просит она, и молчаливое "пожалуйста" повисает в воздухе.  
— Никогда, — отвечает Томми, и самое хреновое в его словах — это то, что они искренни.

Теа знает, что не здесь, не с ней он хочет быть. Теа очень хотелось бы, чтобы он бросил её одну посреди приема — пьяную и жалкую — возможно, так она бы смогла его ненавидеть.  
Но Томми просто заводит машину, и вместо него Теа ненавидит саму себя.


End file.
